Pretty Fly
by ChibiFrubaGirl
Summary: [DemyxRiku] It was a tough choice... Save the boyfriend? Or die of laughter? [dedicated to hyperactive crazygurl95]


**Pre-Author's Note:** Sooo yeah, never fear **Freakshow1**, you're next. I promise. And you're getting "Yellow Journalism" (trust me, you'll like it more than this one).

**Disclaimer:** …Hee hee hee… -squeals- He's so EFFING HOTT!!! OMGOMGOMG!!!

-

Demyx was a good boyfriend. It was just a known fact. He was just the right balance between sweet, protective and well, just an overall good guy. So if he heard his boyfriend screaming like he was being tortured or murdered or raped or harassed or-… the list went on.

The point is, if he heard said boyfriend screaming in such a way he would be greatly worried. And so we find ourselves in Demyx's apartment, listening in on his phone conversation with the aforementioned boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, running a hand through his hair, "I know what you mean… Axel can get like that sometimes, don't worry about it. He'll get over it."

"I dunno… He seemed really upset…"

"That's only because Roxas saw him like that, no big deal," said Demyx, he grinned, "I think you just bruised his ego is all… But don't worry, underneath all that insult he was laughing right along with you."

"… That's almost poetic."

Demyx chuckled, "I try."

"So you don't think Axel's really mad at me?"

"Don't worry about it, Riku," said Demyx, quick to assure as always, "And besides… If Axel tries to exact his revenge, Larxene will protect you."

"Why would she do that? She doesn't seem like the type to care…"

"Yeah, but you've earned her eternal alliance for putting Axel in a tutu," said Demyx, a reminiscent look coming over his face, "Seriously, we are never going to let Axel live this down…"

"Well, don't be too mean to him. I mean I did- HOLY SHIT!"

Demyx blinked and stared at the phone, "Riku? You okay over there?"

"Oh my God, oh my God… N-now just stay back… Stay back! Don't come any closer… Holy fuck! Get—the—_hell—_away—from—me!"

"Riku what's going on?" asked Demyx, becoming genuinely concerned.

"Stay right there! I mean it, I'm not afraid to use this thing stay— Eek!"

There was a loud clattering, that Demyx assumed was from Riku dropping the phone. He stared at the phone in horror, Riku's screams and battle cries were still echoing out of the little speakers. Finally after a small stretch of time an ominous _click!_ was heard.

Demyx stood in the center of his living room, still staring at the now silent phone frantically; breathing heavily, as if he were the one on the other line screaming in abject terror. Finally, after debating between contacting the police and going by himself to play hero he nodded to himself, grabbed his keys and jacket, and walked out the front door.

He walked out of his apartment building swiftly, his long jacket (which he hadn't bothered to zip up in his haste) fanning out behind him for dramatic effect (okay, so maybe Larxene had a point, he'd seen The Matrix _way_ too many times).

Demyx walked quickly out into the parking lot, coat tails swishing behind him. His strides were long and quick as he mulled over what he'd heard. Not even bothering to stop as he swung open the door to his car and inserted the keys.

Riku was clearly in some sort of immediate danger, that much was clear. And from the sound of it he was being attacked by someone. Demyx worried his lip; barely even concentrating on the road ahead of him (luckily there were no major roads between his and Riku's apartment).

Finally, after many run red lights on Demyx's part, Demyx's Ford Escort pulled into the lot outside Riku's apartment. Slamming the car door behind him, Demyx proceeded to march (yes, _march_) up the cement steps that lead to Riku's second floor apartment.

He walked down the corridor, passing up doors without even bothering to look at the numbers on them; he knew his way to Riku's place by heart after all. When he reached the door he paused; pressing his ear to the painted green door. There was no sound coming from inside.

The blonde musician frowned, mulling over what this could mean. None of his ideas were any good. Nodding to himself, he turned the keys and slowly opened the door; taking care in case there really was a murderer lurking inside.

However once the door was halfway open a loud crashing sound came from within and without a second though Demyx banged the door open…

…And blinked.

"WAaAaGH!!! H- Help! Ack! N- No, get away from— _don'tcomeanycloser_!"

Demyx cleared his throat, "Uh… Riku?"

Riku looked over at Demyx frantically, "Demyx?! Oh thank God, quick help me!" he squealed. Somehow Demyx found himself reminded of a small trapped mouse squeaking.

The musician sighed wearily, his shoulders sagging. He walked resignedly over to where Riku was squirming on the floor under a small mountain of books. Demyx stopped a foot from Riku, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Do I want to know how this happened?" he asked, quirking one eyebrow at the pinned silver haired teen.

Riku blushed and muttered something under his breath.

Demyx shook his head amusedly, grinning a little despite the fact that he'd just been dragged out of his comfy abode at half past eleven for who knows what reason, "Sorry," he said, chuckling a little as he nudged Riku's face with his foot, "didn't quite catch that."

Riku glared at him, pouting a little before he once again struggled against all the books pressing down on him, "Just help m— _ohmigawd_!" Demyx stared as Riku started flailing his arms (the only part of his body he could move freely) to some sort of spastic tempo.

The cause of this spasm?

A fly.

…

"Wow," said Demyx blankly as he watched the rather pitiful scene unfold. Said fly was currently buzzing in some sort of demented, loopy orbit a few feet over Riku's writhing form.

As he watched the situation occur (offering no help to his defenseless boyfriend whatsoever) the pieces started falling together in his mind. Riku had spotted the fly on the phone with Demyx and freaked out. He must've knocked the books out of the shelf when he was trying to kill it… _Trying to kill it with a pink, flowery fly-swatter,_ Demyx silently added, smirking a little as he spotted the feminine fly swatter lying a few feet from Riku's fallen form.

He shook his head as he bent down to pick up the frilly killing mechanism (wasn't that sort of contradictory?). He leaned over Riku so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"Since when were you afraid of flies?" he asked.

And then, before Riku could offer up any kind of answer, Demyx swung the fly-swatter through the air; deftly knocking the fly out of orbit. Riku watched in awe and Demyx looked on lazily as the fly plummeted through the air, crashed into the floor and then skidded to a halt.

Riku ceased struggling under the books; instead he looked up at Demyx (who was still bent over him) as if the blonde musician were some sort of heroic icon. Demyx grinned back at him good-naturedly.

"No but seriously," said the older of the two, "since when have you been afraid of flies? I mean, I don't think I've _ever_ seen you so terrified. Even when we watched the Japanese version of _The Grudge_ at Axel's. Heck, you practically carried me home that day."

Riku shrugged, lifting his arms up and wrapping them around Demyx's neck, "Since forever," he said simply, using his arms to pull himself up a little so that his face could nuzzle the crook of Demyx's neck, "Kairi's the only one who knows though. Promise not to tell?"

"Heh," Demyx snaked his arms under Riku's waist (which was slightly difficult considering he had to maneuver his way through all the books), "I'll keep your secret safe," he said; feigning sincerity.

Riku giggled, clinging to Demyx much like a koala as the blonde proceeded to stand. Demyx righted his previously stooped form, lifting Riku up with him. Once they were both vertical Riku maintained his light hold on Demyx.

"But I expect to get some kind of payment if I'm supposed to restrain myself from blabbing to Axel," Demyx added thoughtfully, when he spotted the look of confusion on he younger's face he grinned; eyebrows wiggling. Riku smirked.

"Y'know how in those old-fashioned movies the girl always throws her arms around the man and shouts, 'My hero!'?" asked Riku, tilting his head to the side.

Demyx grinned, "Yeah, I always thought the dresses the girls wore in those movies were pretty too, with the little parasol and their big sun hats…"

Riku's smile stretched a little further, "Did I ever tell you about the play I did in high school?"

"No, somehow you've failed to mention that," said Demyx; clearly loving where this was going.

"Well, it was a romantic thing based on some old cowboy film," said Riku, he took a deep breath before continueing, "and basically every single girl in the grade voted me to play the female's role."

Demyx hummed, twirling one strand of silver around his index finger.

"I can see why."

"It just so happens I still fit that costume," said Riku, not acknowledging Demyx's earlier comment.

Demyx's eyebrows rose to say hello to his hairline.

"Oh really?" He tried to keep calm, really he did, but damnit his lip just would stop twitching.

Riku frowned, "What was that? Do you doubt my waistline?"

Demyx held up his hands, "Of course not, now," he clapped them together, rubbing them maniacally, "where would we find this costume?"

"It's probably still in the closet," said Riku, heading towards the closet in his bedroom, he turned and looked back at Demyx expectantly, "Aren't you going to come too? There might be more flies around."

Demyx smirked, "In that case we better bring this thing along," he picked up the fly-swatter, "although I can't say it'll intimidate any flies."

"Hey, don't insult Ethel, she's sensitive."

"…You named your fly-swatter Ethel?"

"Shut up."

"Oookay…"

As the banter continued, Demyx made a mental note in the back of his mind that he had learned two things that day; one, Riku wasn't as fearless as people though and two Demyx wasn't a _good_ boyfriend (because saving people from flies was better than good).

He was a **great** boyfriend.

**Author's Note:** So yeah, this one's going out to hyperactive craygurl95, cause she says some of the absolute sweetest things in the world and I love her dearly for it.

Thanks, darling:D

**[SPOILERS**

Also I just got through watching the ending of Crisis Core… Oh my God… When Zack died… I just… The tears would not stop… I'm going to be emotionally crippled for a while now… It was so beautiful. TT.TT

**[END SPOILERS**

Ah, and I jut got through looking at all those screenshots of Terra (y'know, the brunette dude from _**Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep**_). He is so effing hot. I got fangasms just looking at him.

…I am so pairing him up with Riku… Just as soon as we learn more about his personality. No but seriously, they are **going** to be a pairing, damnit. That way they can hug, and kiss, and cuddle, and look hot together and fuck. Like. Rabbits. –squee-

I'm an insane little fangirl, yes indeedy.

But c'mon, that scene where Terra's watching Riku and Sora spar on Destiny Islands?! He was _totally_ checking Riku out!

So yeah, Freakshow1's next on my list! Whee-

bliss


End file.
